godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario DeBellis
Mario DeBellis was one of the Cuneo family's caporegimes, the others being Mikey Perroni and Artie Manzanero later Ronnie Tosca and Artie Manzanero. Biography DeBellis was the Cuneos' senior Caporegime, who used his power and respect within the Cuneo family to amass a small army of associates. His respect even spread to the other families, who saw him as a charismatic man who kept everything 'strictly business'. DeBellis was known to have a violent sense of honour in the old Sicilian tradition, and, feeling he had been slighted by the Corleone family, challenged them to a duel. The Corleones accepted, and sent Aldo Trapani to deal with DeBellis in the Sewer Conduits under the Little Italy Loop. Trapani drew second, and, despite being wounded in the shoulder, grabbed DeBellis and threw him to the sewers below. His Cuneo bodyguards refrained from attacking Trapani, however, out of respect. Hit Detail DeBellis' hit in the original game was the same as Michael Costa's, in which the hit bonus was more annoying rather than hard as his guards will riddle you and your car with bullets. His health was also quite high, higher than a Barzini Underboss so be sure to ram him to death before he went inside the train cart where your car wouldn't fit inside. In the newer games, DeBellis was tougher than he already was in the original. He was as tough as Emilio Barzini, Jr and his powerful guards stand by in places where they could wreck you easily which makes him the one of the toughest Capo. Make sure to fulfill the bonus so you can defeat him and go out without more unnecessary fight. Trivia * Mario DeBellis is one of the two original Cuneo caporegimes, other being Mikey Perroni. * DeBellis shares a character model with Squeegie McNeese, Cuneo Racket Boss and Tom Wilson, he also wears the same outfit as Gary Treangolin. *DeBellis along with Nicholas Klaus, Luciano Fabbri and Big Bobby Toro are the only hit targets that or not hostile to the player and will not attack him unless the player becomes hostile or pulls out a weapon. Players (Peter Clemenza Hit 2): Mario DeBellis - A lunatic with a warped sense of tradition, Mario DeBellis has been left to drum up support against the Corleones for too long. He is charismatic, and he needs to be stamped on (actually, driven over) fast. Players (Peter Clemenza Hit 3): Mario DeBellis - Mario DeBellis may profess to be honorable, but he's been known to coax foes into a situation where he holds all the cards, or in this case, the guns. He's a slippery customer, all right. Behind the scenes *The song that plays when entering the sewer system is called Ballata Per Un Pistolero (Ballad of a Gunman) from a film of the same name (YouTube link). That song was also used in the game Red Dead Revolver. *In the original version of the video game, DeBellis' execution is much more formulaic, the same as Michael Costa's in original edition (being run over), with the same character model being used. DeBellis, Mario DeBellis, Mario Category:Video game caporegimes Category:Video game Cuneos